Grady
by this girl believes in nargles
Summary: (OS/ un solo capítulo) ¿Qué hubiese pasado con sus vidas de no haber ocurrido el apocalipsis zombi? ¿Alguna vez hubiesen cruzado sus caminos? ¿Sus vidas habrían sido distintas? ¿Beth y Daryl hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de conocerse?


Hola a todos. Este es un nuevo OS que estuvo rondando mi cabeza hace meses. Tuve que escribirlo, les guste o les disguste, tenía que sacarlo de mi mente para así poder vivir en paz jajaja. ¿Qué hubiera sido de la vida de todos si no hubiese ocurrido el Apcalipsis Zombie? Seguramente ninguno se hubiese conocido, quizá si. Quizá hubiesen cruzado sus vidas alguna vez. Amo a Beth y a Daryl, o sea el Bethyl, así que mi historia tenía que ser en base a ellos y a lo que ocurrió con sus historias en la serie, cómo murió Beth, y lo que pudo haber sido. Aquí han pasado aproximadamente dos años desde el tiempo en el que conocimos por primera vez a los personajes, lo van a notar por algunas edades. Todos ellos siguieron su camino, y esta es la manera como creo que hubiesen sido sus vidas. Espero que lo disfruten y si no, que no me odien tanto al menos. (Nada es mio, todo es de Robert Kirkman y los demás). Ahora si, a leer :)

* * *

 **GRADY**

—¡Dónde mierda está!

—Modere su vocabulario, Sr. Dixon. Aquí no admitimos esa clase de comportamiento.

—Te hice una pregunta, maldita bruja.

—¡HEY, QUÉ PASA AQUÍ!

El oficial de policía, Rick Grimes, había salido a terciar en la discusión que rompía la usual tranquilidad del Departamento de Policía de King County. Rick había estado conversando amenamente con su compañero y pareja de labores Shane Walsh, quién salió presuroso tras él al escuchar el barullo. Al salir a la recepción, se habían encontrado a un descuidado hombre, probablemente uno de los tantos cazadores del área, gritando histéricamente en el escritorio de Margaret, la secretaria.

—Quiere saber dónde está su hermano —respondió ella sin inmutarse, como si la agresividad del sujeto no le moviese un pelo. Y es que Margaret llevaba varios años en esa comisaría, muchos más que Rick y Shane. Había visto demasiado y se había acostumbrado a muchas cosas.

—¿Y quién es su hermano? —preguntó Rick.

—Merle Dixon. Lo trajeron aquí. Estoy seguro —respondió el agresivo hombre.

—Merle Dixon —se burló Shane—. Aquella joyita…

—Sí, Merle Dixon —volvió a decir el hermano—. ¿Algún problema con eso? —continuó, acercándose amenazadoramente a Shane.

—Hey, hey —se interpuso Rick—. Tú y tu hermano ya tienen suficientes problemas como para buscar más —dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la vez a Shane, quien había dado un paso adelante para hacerle frente—. Merle Dixon se encuentra en custodia, pero no aquí.

—¿Entonces dónde?

—Está en el Grady —dijo Shane—. Verás, no es exactamente un tipo muy querido. Especialmente entre los demás traficantes.

—Le dispararon —lo siguió Rick—. Cayó en una redada y lo apresamos. Ahora lo están tratando.

—Luego pasará una larga temporada en prisión… de nuevo —terminó por decir Shane en tono de burla nuevamente.

El hermano menor de Merle Dixon no tardó en reaccionar y volvió a intentar desafiar al policía. Su apariencia era bastante peligrosa: ropa empolvada y mirada penetrante, como la de un animal salvaje. Pero Shane Walsh no se callaría fácilmente.

—¡Basta, Dixon! Tú hermano no está aquí, si quieres verlo mejor lárgate ahora —le dijo Rick con dureza y empujándolo hacia atrás para evitar que se enfrentara a Shane.

El hombre los miró a ambos y pareció entender que no valía la pena pelear. Instantes después cruzó el umbral de la puerta, subió a su desvencijada camioneta y emprendió el camino hacia el Grady Memorial. Margaret y los dos policías escucharon el ruido del motor del auto perderse mientras se alejaba.

—Todo un caballero, justo como el hermano —dijo Margaret cuando ya no escucharon nada.

—De la misma calaña —reafirmó Shane.

—Hora de ir a casa —dijo Rick tratando de recuperar la cotidianidad—. Lori hizo galletas.

—¡Genial! —dijo Shane—. Supongo que estoy invitado.

—Como siempre. —le respondió Rick a su amigo.

…..

Daryl llegó al Grady Memorial por la tarde. Había atravesado sus puertas cual huracán, arrasando con todo lo que había a su paso, sin pedir permiso a nadie. Incluso casi tirando al suelo a una chica de la cual solo pudo oír un "¡Fíjese por dónde va!" pero a quien ni siquiera volteó a mirar.

—¿Y usted es?

—Soy su hermano.

—Pregunté su nombre.

—Soy Daryl Dixon.

Era un día de poco tránsito en el Grady Memorial. Merle Dixon había llegado herido y había sido operado. La bala que le disparase un traficante rival, le había dado en el costado derecho, casi rozando sus intestinos, dejándolo en muy mal estado pero vivo. Para cuando la policía llegó, Merle había perdido mucha sangre y permanecía inconsciente. Cuando Daryl, su hermano, había llegado al hospital, la bala ya había sido extraída y Merle se encontraba sedado, con un efectivo custodiando la puerta de su habitación, una joven mujer policía con el ceño aun más fruncido que el suyo. "Dawn", pudo leer en la placa que llevaba en el pecho.

Después de identificarse pudo finalmente pasar a ver a su hermano. Se encontraba dormido y Daryl pensó que era lo mejor por el momento. Ya lo tenía claro, luego de recuperarse Merle iría a prisión y volvería a quedar solo. Había poco que hacer, los cargos era reales, Merle era un traficante, ya había ido a prisión por eso. No había nada más que decir.

¿Y qué era él? Nadie, nada. Solo la sombra de su hermano y ya ni eso podría ser. Aunque quién sabía, pensó Daryl frente a la cama de hospital, conocía a los tipos por Merle, conocía las zonas, a los adictos, bien podría tomar el puesto de su hermano; al fin y al cabo su futuro sería como todos siempre habían pensado.

Pasó poco tiempo en la habitación de Merle ya que verlo dormir no era algo que hubiese planeado. No era médico y no podía hacer más nada por él. Daryl Dixon pasó frente a la agente Dawn sin decir una palabra y abandonó el área de hospitalización. No le gustaban los hospitales, y no era que hubiese ido a muchos ya que nunca habían tenido el dinero suficiente. Durante el tiempo que había pasado en la casa de su padre, él solía golpearlo. Las heridas en el cuerpo del pequeño Daryl Dixon nunca habían sido tratadas en hospital alguno, simplemente habían esperado a que sanaran solas. El malestar que sentía probablemente se tratase de ese hospital en particular. El lugar era frío, limpio y olía fuertemente a medicina, como muchos otros hospitales, pero aquel lo ponía sumamente nervioso aunque no había razón aparente.

Llamó al elevador para bajar y poder salir de ese lugar de una vez por todas. Lo esperó y vió los números detenerse en pisos superiores al suyo. Finalmente lo vio pararse una vez más en el piso de arriba. Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta, vio en él solo a una persona: una chica de cabello rubio brillante, de pie en el fondo. Ella lo miró de frente y no despegó sus grandes ojos azules de él hasta que hubo ingresado. No la conocía, así que le devolvió la mirada con desdén y se ubicó en la pared derecha. Las puertas se cerraron nuevamente, el ascensor bajó y se detuvo en el siguiente piso.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse para dejar pasar a una niña con el brazo derecho enyesado. Su mirada era triste y su cabello corto y rubio cenizo. La jovencita, de aproximadamente catorce años, los observó a ambos pero su mirada se detuvo en Daryl. Al verlo pareció espantarse aún más de lo que estaba y se apresuró a colocarse al lado de la chica como un conejo asustado, dejándola en medio de ambos.

Las puertas se volvieron a cerrar y el ascensor continuó su descenso. Avanzaron dos pisos sin que nadie más subiera hasta que las luces se apagaron de pronto. El ascensor se había detenido.

Los sollozos de la niña no se hicieron esperar. En medio de la oscuridad, la joven rubia intentaba calmarla pero en su voz se sentía el mismo miedo.

—¡Qué demonios pasa! —maldijo Daryl Dixon.

—La energía se cortó —le respondió la chica.

—¡No me digas, Einstein! —le dijo el hombre muy malhumorado.

—¡Solo cálmate, quieres! No estás ayudando —le dijo ella—. Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes —para ese momento la niña era un mar de lágrimas.

—¡Cállala por todos cielos!

—¿Tienes algo con qué alumbrar? Solo debemos presionar el botón de emergencia.

—Si lo tuviera ya lo hubiese hecho.

Daryl Dixon se acercó al tablero. Trató de sentir los números y de tantear el lugar del botón de emergencia. Debería estar ubicado encima de los demás o eso recordaba. Creyó encontrarlo y lo apretó. Al mismo tiempo las luces volvieron a encenderse.

Al poder tener visión de lo que pasaba Daryl pudo seguir presionando el botón de emergencia y verlo encenderse.

—Ya está —dijo la muchacha—. Solo tenemos que esperar a que vengan a ayudarnos. Tranquila.

Ella trataba de serenar a la niña que con la luz parecía haberse calmado un poco. Mientras tanto, Daryl Dixon, oprimió los botones para abrir y cerrar las puertas y todos los números, y al no conseguir nada, finalmente decidió que esperar era la mejor alternativa.

—Soy Beth Greene ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó la joven rubia a la niña.

—Sophia… Peletier —respondió ella.

—Ellos no van a tardar, Sophia, tengamos calma —le dijo Beth esbozando una sonrisa. La mirada de la rubia entonces pasó de la niña al adusto hombre que se recostaba en la pared—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó.

Daryl la miró y por unos segundos se negó a responder. Hasta que finalmente dijo —Daryl Dixon.

—¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos? —preguntó volviendo a Sophia—. Podemos hablar más tranquilamente y estar más cómodos.

Ambas tomaron asiento en el frio piso de espaldas al fondo de espejo. Daryl Dixon no las siguió sino que se quedó apoyando la espalda en la pared de metal.

—¿No tienes un teléfono celular o algo? —Daryl preguntó a Beth.

—Lo deje olvidado. Le estaba tomando fotografías al bebé de mi hermana, acaba de dar a luz… Creo que lo deje en la mesa al lado de su cama.

—¿Tú? —Beth se dirigió a Sophia y ella negó con la cabeza.

Daryl pareció impacientarse ante su respuesta y volvió a acercarse a la puerta a seguir presionando botones.

—¡Hey! —dijo golpeando la puerta—. ¡Estamos atrapados aquí! ¡Hey!

De afuera no parecía llegar sonido alguno.

—¿No te agrada estar encerrado, cierto?

Daryl dio la vuelta y le dedicó a Beth una mirada que congelaría al mismo sol. Pero era verdad, Daryl era un lobo solitario, acostumbrado a la libertad del bosque e incómodo al tener que tratar con otras personas. Así había sido su vida, sin depender de nadie en realidad.

Los minutos pasaban y nadie parecía llegar en su ayuda. Ambas mujeres continuaron en las posiciones tomadas en el piso. Daryl parecía haberse cansado al fin y había tomado asiento nuevamente.

—Se están tardando mucho —dijo Sophia.

—Es un hospital, es imposible que no se hayan dado cuenta de que estamos aquí. Estoy segura de que deben de estar haciendo de todo para sacarnos.

La voz suave y dulce de Beth Greene había logrado calmar a Sophia. Pero hacia falta más para calmar a Daryl Dixon, quien aún las miraba con desdén.

Pasaron más minutos y un pesado silencio se instaruró en el reducido espacio. ¿Serían las paredes muy gruesas? ¿Era debido a eso que no escuchaban ruido alguno? ¿Alguien los habría tenido que escuchar, cierto? Todas esas interrogantes surcaban por la mente de los tres ocupantes del ascensor.

De pronto un leve murmullo se escuchó. Daryl se movió del lugar que había tomado y observó la puerta con detenimiento, sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta de que el leve ruido que escuchaba provenía de dentro del ascensor. Beth Greene mantenía los ojos en la puerta también mientras murmuraba la melodía de una canción.

—Conozco esa canción —dijo Sophia volteando a verla, y empezó a cantarla.

 _"_ _It's unclear now what we intend_

 _We're alone in our own world"_

La voz de Beth se unió entonces a la de la pequeña.

 _"_ _And you don't want to be my boyfriend_

 _And I don't want to be your girl_

 _And that, that's a relief_

 _We'll drink up our grief_

 _And pine for Summer_

 _And we'll buy a beer to shotgun_

 _And we'll lay in the lawn_

 _And we'll be good"_

Ambas rieron al terminar de cantarla.

—Es una linda canción —dijo Beth—. Y tú tienes una linda voz... Lo digo en serio. Estudio para ser maestra de música.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias... Serás maestra de música. Eso es tan genial.

—Aún falta mucho. Apenas empecé la universidad.

—Como me gustaría... Amo la música también.

La tristeza volvió a ensombrecer el rostro de Sophia. Su voz se hizo más apagada y su semblante, que había cambiado mientras cantaba, volvió a decaer.

—¿Qué te detiene? ¿Tus padres no te dejan?

—No creo que mi padre lo haga.

—Quizá no le guste ahora pero después...

—Es más complicado que eso —trató de concluir Sophia.

—Bueno —dijo Beth notando su ánimo—. Aún podemos seguir cantando aquí...

—¡Por Dios, solo cierren la maldita boca! —dijo Daryl en voz alta. Hasta ese momento había guardado silencio, escuchándolas hablar.

—¡Cuál es tu problema! —le recriminó Beth.

—¿Mi problema? Ciertamente ninguna de ustedes —le contestó Daryl con acidez en la voz—. Escucharlas berrear me está sacando de quicio.

—¡Estás tan atrapado aquí como nosotras! ¡No te vendría mal ser más amable!

—¡Lo tendré en cuenta, perra! ... ¡Mi problema... mi problema es esa maldita puerta!

Daryl se levantó súbitamente e intentó abrir las puertas sin tener éxito. No se abrían con nada y ningún tipo de ruido les llegaba desde el exterior. Ya harto de la situación, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: agarra las puertas a patadas.

—¡Para! ¡Basta! —gritaba Beth poniéndose de pie pero sin ánimos de acercarse—. ¡Solo lo vas a empeorar!

El hombre parecía un lunático. Beth estaba segura de que él se estaba haciendo más daño del que podría hacerle a las duras puertas de metal, pero eso no lo detenía. Sophia se había quedado en su posición en el piso y cada vez más nerviosa comenzó a tiritar, no de frío sino de terror.

—¡He estado atrapada antes! ¡Solo debemos esperar! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Para! ¡Las vas a estropear y ya no abrirán!

Beth miró a Sophia. Su rostro pálido la asustó. La niña había comenzado a llorar nuevamente y temblaba como una hoja abrazándose así misma. Entonces decidió que debía calmarlo de cualquier manera antes de que ella misma se desequilibrara.

—¡Basta, Daryl! —gritó tomándolo fuertemente del brazo con ambas manos. Su fuerza no podía compararse con la de él y apenas pudo esquivar el brusco movimiento que hizo para soltarse de su agarre—. ¡La estás asustando! —le gritó—. ¡Mira cómo está!

Daryl vio el estado en el que se encontraba Sophia y cesó patear las puertas. Con la respiración agitada, se limitó a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado.

—Ya pasó —dijo Beth al llegar al lado de la niña.

—Quiero salir de aquí —dijo ella entre lágrimas.

—Vamos a salir, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Cuánto más? Ya ha pasado casi una hora.

—Ya he estado así. Es cuestión de tiempo y de calma. Créeme. Seguro pasó algún desperfecto con el mecanismo del ascensor y lo están reparando. Debemos de mantener la calma —le dijo Beth para luego voltear a ver a Daryl—. Y actuar como idiotas no ayuda en nada.

Él no le hizo ningún caso y simplemente siguió dando vueltas. Para Daryl había pasado una eternidad. Lo único que quería hacer era salir y beber hasta emborracharse. Al día siguiente probablemente iría a cazar y se perdería un par de días en el bosque, solo, sin nadie para molestarlo, sin Merle, sin la policía y sin ese par de chicas a quienes mataría si no salían pronto de ahí.

—Creo que no debes de apretarlo mucho —le dijo Beth a Sophia tratando de volver a tener calma—. ¿El yeso está fresco? ¿cierto?

Sophia se había abrazado fuertemente a sí misma debido a la impresión por la reacción de Daryl. Beth trató de acomodarle el cabestrillo que se había movido de su lugar.

—Listo, así está mejor. No debes moverlo mucho… Se ve muy incómodo —le dijo brindándole una tierna sonrisa.

—No más que el de la pierna —contestó Sophia.

—¿Te has roto una pierna antes? ¿Practicas algún tipo de deporte?

—No.

—¿Cómo te rompes tantos huesos entonces?

Sophia no contestó. Su mirada bajó nuevamente y guardó silencio.

—Perdona si te molesté —dijo Beth.

Los minutos pasaron y todos dirigieron sus miradas atentas a las puertas, esperando que en cualquier momento se abriesen y los dejaran salir, pero eso no pasó. Minutos más tarde, Daryl volvía a presionar el botón de emergencia. Beth lo miraba atentamente.

—Solo siéntate y espera a que nos ayuden.

—Ya te habías callado, ¿no?

—Desesperarte no ayuda en nada.

—Y tú tampoco.

—Ya oprimiste todos esos botones. ¿Si lo hago yo, algo sería diferente?

Era obvio que no y era obvio que ninguno de ellos podía hacer más que oprimir botones. Pero Daryl no le daría la razón, en lugar de eso regresó a su rutina de león enjaulado.

Beth lo vió dar vueltas una y otra vez mientras el tiempo transcurría. Ella estaba cansada también, Sophia estaba cansada también, pero ninguna de las dos se comportaba tan groseramente. Beth sintió la espalda entumecerse y movió el cuello en círculos. Había estado sentada mucho tiempo, ya casi no sentía las piernas así que sin pensarlo las estiró en el piso obstaculizando el pequeño paseo que Daryl daba en el reducido lugar. Sus miradas se encontraron de nueva cuenta. Beth pudo notar que Daryl tenía los ojos azules, como los suyos, pero su mirada era intimidante, su cabello castaño se mantenía corto y la escasa barba de su rostro lucía descuidada.

Beth Greene volvió a recoger las piernas y lo dejó pasar sin quitarle la vista de encima. No era que fuera muy entretenido verlo dar vueltas pero era lo único que había que hacer. No tenía libros o revistas a la mano y suponía que Sophia tampoco ya que solo se había quedado viendo a Daryl al igual que ella.

Por fín, Daryl pareció cansarse de caminar y volvió a apoyar la espalda en su lado del ascensor. Metió las manos en los bolsillos. Hacía unos minutos que la temperatura había bajado un poco y él solo llevaba puesta una ligera camisa a cuadros remangada hasta los codos. Al examinar los bolsillos de su desgastado pantalón, encontró la forma cuadrada de la caja de cigarrillos que usualmente fumaba. La sacó, la destapó y tomó uno del montón.

—¿No pensarás fumar aquí? —le inquirió Beth.

—No tengo con qué encenderlo —le respondió.

—¿Y solo eso te detiene?

—Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

—Podrías ser más amable, ¿sabes?

—Tú podrías callar esa linda boca de una vez por todas.

—Todos tenemos problemas pero no tienes que desquitarte con los demás. No es justo.

—Cállate, niña. No sabes nada.

—No me llames niña.

—Solo cállate.

—Piénsalo. Si fueras más amable la gente dejaría de temerte tanto.

—Ni si quiera me conoces.

—Eso se nota con verte.

—Pues no me importa.

—Si te importa… es solo que… tienes miedo.

—¡¿Qué es esto una terapia de mierda?! ¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando?! ¡Yo no le temo a nada!

—Se que te importa… Te detuviste… cuando la viste… —continuó Beth volteando la cabeza hacia Sophia por unos instantes— cuando viste que tenía miedo.

Sophia ahora los miraba a ambos. No estaba segura de que fuese una buena idea confrontar a un hombre como Daryl Dixon estando encerradas con él en un elevador sin nadie que pudiese ayudarlas. Pero tenía razón, él se había detenido, no lo había vuelto a hacer y se había calmado cuando la había visto. Tan malo no podía ser.

—Puedes seguir insultándome si quieres —continuó Beth—. Pero se que no eres tan malo como pareces. La gente te importa… Solo déjalos acercarse.

Daryl la miró de frente y Beth esperó a que una nueva batería de insultos la golpeasen, pero no pasó. La manera en la que la chica lo había enfrentado había sido bastante impresionante. Siempre le había llamado la atención la manera en la que los seres que parecían los más indefensos, terminaban sacando fuerza y valor de donde solo parecía haber vulnerabilidad. Daryl fijó sus ojos en la caja de cigarrilos, la guardó en su bolsillo y volvió a sentarse. Un nuevo silencio se instauró en el ascensor, y está vez fue Daryl quien habló primero.

—Dile a tu madre —dijo mirando al techo— que no va a detenerse. No va a parar de romperles brazos, piernas… puede pedirles perdón mil veces, si es de esa clase de tipo, mi padre no era ni siquiera eso, pero las seguirá golpeando.

Beth tardó un poco en comprender que aquellas palabras no eran dirigidas a ella. Al ver a Sophia, la encontró observando a Daryl con los ojos brillosos pero sin llorar.

—No soy un terapeuta —continuó él— pero soy un rastreador, se ver señales. Ella… es buena, si no fuera así ni siquiera estarías aquí con el cabello peinado y la ropa limpia, solo que… tiene miedo.

A Daryl Dixon le importaban los demás, lo había comprobado. Beth había imaginado que su comportamiento se debía en buena medida a una vida muy dura, como generalmente sucede con ese tipo de persona, y eso también acababa de ser comprobado. Pero a él le importaba la gente, por más que se esforzase en ocultarlo. Beth no dijo nada más sobre el tema pues Sophia todavía miraba tristemente en dirección a las puertas de metal.

—Hace unas horas —dijo entonces Beth—. Conocí al bebé de mi hermana. Es un niño hermoso. Papá estaba tan feliz porque es su primer nieto. Y Maggie, ella lucía tan cansada, pero se podía ver tanta alegría en sus ojos. Su novio nos avisó que ella había entrado en trabajo de parto. Afortunadamente he estado en la granja estos días, así que vine con papá. Él ha estado tan triste todo este tiempo… Mamá murió hace unos meses… Al llegar a recepción él estaba muy feliz, en general todo ha sido muy positivo hoy… bueno quizá exceptuando esto y que casi me tira al piso un tipo muy maleducado del cual todavía espero disculpas… Puede que sus disculpas nunca lleguen, pero al menos me acabo de dar cuenta que no es tan idiota como pensaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, vio a Daryl y él la vio a ella. Habían pasado muchas cosas ese día y definitivamente ese momento sería el que más recordarían. Todos habían comprendido la historia de Beth, incluso Sophia después de unos segundos. Ella también estaba de acuerdo con que Daryl no era tan idiota.

—Tengo el trasero hecho una piedra —dijo Daryl de repente y las dos mujeres rieron—. Es verdad. Cuando salgamos de aquí les voy a patear el culo a varios.

El ambiente se había hecho más ameno, más llevadero a pesar de que nadie aún acudía a rescatarlos. Los tres estaban cansados de aquel ascensor, sin nada que hacer más que mirarse las caras. Sophia incluso había colocado la cabeza en el hombro de Beth y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

—¿No tienen otra canción? —preguntó Daryl—. Podrían seguir cantando.

—Pensé que nuestro canto te molestaba —dijo Beth.

—No hay nada más con qué distraerse —contestó Daryl—. Sigue cantando…

Él la vio fijamente y ella le devolvió la mirada. Se quedaron así tan solo por un breve instante hasta que ella sonrió.

Justo en aquel momento se escuchó un fuerte ruido. Esta vez estaban todos seguros de que no venía de adentro del ascensor, sino del exterior, de las puertas. Al fin, alguien había llegado a ayudarlos.

El encargado del equipo de rescate les informó después que al principio todo había sido un caos. La zona en la que se encontraba el hospital había tenido un extraño corte de luz, los equipos de respaldo habían funcionado pero no inmediatamente, lo que había hecho cundir el pánico por largos minutos entre los pacientes y sus familiares. Cuando la luz estuvo restablecida, pudieron escuchar su llamado pero los ascensores habían quedado inutilizables debido al corte, el suyo había quedado entre un piso y otro, y la situación general del sanatorio no les había permitido ir de inmediato en su ayuda.

—Hora y veinte minutos. No fue tanto tiempo —dijo el rescatista tratando de restarle importancia al asunto—. Lo más que han esperado personas atrapadas en un ascensor es dos horas, ¿sabían?

—¿Y estaban tratando de romper la marca? —le refutó Daryl con ironía.

—Al menos están bien —dijo Hershel Greene, el padre de Beth, un hombre ya mayor y con el cabello totalmente cano—. Tu hermana está tan preocupada.

—Estoy bien, papá —le dijo Beth para tranquilizarlo—. Había olvidado la ropa que trajimos para el bebé, por eso bajé. Aún está en la maletera del auto.

—Yo voy por ella. Tú quédate aquí, Betty —le dijo Hershel y se alejó del lugar.

El rescatista se despidió y se alejó también. Más allá, Sophia era abrazada por una mujer delgada y de cabello gris, era su madre, quien se había identificado como Carol. La mujer caminaba con dificultad y tenía zonas del rostro de un color verdoso que en poco tiempo se tornarían moradas.

El ruido de la bocina de un auto interrumpió su abrazo. A lo lejos podía verse una camioneta, cuyo conductor ni si quiera bajó a llamarlas.

—Vamos a casa —le dijo Carol a su hija y ella la miró resignada.

—¡Espera! —las detuvo Beth—. Hola, mi nombre es Beth Greene—le dijo a Carol—, solo quería darle a Sophia mi número de teléfono, ¿tiene dónde apuntar?

Carol la miró algo sorprendida y buscó papel y lápiz en su bolso. Beth escribió su número en la hoja y se la devolvió.

—Doy clases privadas de música. Sophia puede llamarme cuando quiera…

—No creo que… —la interrumpió Carol.

—Por favor, solo llámenme… para lo que sea… ¿lo harás? —preguntó a Sophia.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, todavía temerosa. Su madre y ella caminaron hacia el auto, subieron en él y se fueron sin decir nada más. Beth y Daryl las vieron irse.

—¿Ahora das clases privadas?

—Era lo único que podía hacer.

—Las cosas seguirán igual.

—No por eso voy a dejar de tratar.

—Conozco la camioneta la he visto cerca a... donde trabaja mi hermano. Si la vuelvo a ver...

—¿La seguirás? ¿Harías eso? ¿Podrías ver que estén bien?

—No lo se... Puede ser...

El auto se había alejado lo suficiente para no verlo. Sophia se había ido pero que Daryl pudiera ayudarla, de alguna manera reconfortaba a Beth.

—Fue un día muy loco —comentó Beth cambiando de tema.

—Lo fue —dijo Daryl escuetamente—. Bueno… adiós.

—Hasta luego —lo corrigió Beth—. Odio las despedidas.

—Yo también.

—Estoy dando clases de música ahora, como te habrás podido dar cuenta. Quizá conozcas a alguien que esté interesado… Como sea, estoy en casa la mayor parte del tiempo estos días. La granja Greene es muy conocida, está en las afueras, se llega a ella fácilmente… Quizá...

—Quizá —dijo Daryl—. Hasta pronto.

Se vieron a los ojos por última vez y Beth le sonrió una vez más. Entonces, Daryl emprendió el camino a su camioneta.

—Daryl —lo llamó Beyh y él detuvo el paso—, todavía hay gente buena, no lo olvides. Solo déjalos acercarse.

Daryl Dixon subió a su camioneta cuando el cielo cambiaba de color y daba paso a la noche. Por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver a Beth Greene entrando de nuevo en el hospital, esta vez en compañía de su padre. La vió desaparecer a través de las puertas y sintió una pequeña presión en el estómago. Sería que no había comido en todo el día o sería otra cosa, no estaba seguro.

Vio su ballesta, su arma predilecta de caza, en el asiento del copiloto. Aún tenía en pie su plan de ir de cacería y desaparecer del mundo unos cuantos días.

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron involuntariamente de la densidad del bosque a la granja Greene. Aquella chica le había dado una esperanza. Le había brindado una luz que alumbraría su oscuridad de ahora en adelante y a la que deseaba aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas. Arrancó el auto pensando en ella y en sus palabras, y por primera vez dejó de sentirse solo.

Había una oportunidad para él, quizá en ausencia de Merle podía dejar de ser su sombra y convertirse al fin en el hombre que en verdad era. Podría solicitar un empleo en aquel taller de motocicletas que conocía, ser un hombre honesto y dejar atrás el pasado que lo atormentaba. Quizá ella lo había hecho cambiar de opinión y quizá la granja Greene fuera fácil de encontrar después de todo.

 **FIN**

* * *

Y así acabo mi historia. Díganme qué les pareció en los reviews. No suelo escribir AU, creo que lo es, ya que detesto cambiar a los personajes así que los puse lo más apegados que pude a como eran en principios de la serie o como pudieron haber evolucionado de no haber Apocalipsis Zombie, ustedes me entienden, yo me hago bolas con esto.  
Un abrazo virtual para todos aquellos que lean este y otros fics míos. Pasen por mi canal de Youtube (Pam Ch) y cheken los covers en español de las canciones de Emily Kinney y las que interpretó como Beth Greene. Hay otras Pam Ch en Youtube pero mi imagen de perfil es mi mismo avatar de FF, así que de esa manera me encontraran. No les dejo link porque no puedo, no se si está prohibido pero FF no me lo permite, ya averiguaré como es la cosa.

Hasta pronto :)


End file.
